


Your Surrender

by Lady_Meiko



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cor is not a nice man, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Prolonged Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Smut, Takes Place Right Before Chapter 7, Vaginal Sex, pre-episode gladiolus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Meiko/pseuds/Lady_Meiko
Summary: You are in a loving relationship with your committed and undeniably handsome boyfriend, the future sworn Shield of the King, Gladiolus Amicitia. A recently arrived refugee to Lestallum from Insomnia, your dream has always been to become a stronger fighter, with the perhaps not-so-lofty goal of becoming a hunter for Meldacio HQ one day. When Gladio departs for Cape Caem with his sister Iris, Prince Noctis, and the rest of the Royal Retinue in preparation to set sail to Altissia, he calls in a favor and tasks the infamous Marshal of the Crownsguard, Cor Leonis, to watch over you and help train you in his absence.Little do you know that the man who has earned the infamous moniker “the Immortal” has his own ideas for training you in mind.





	1. Love

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, be gentle ;)
> 
> Chapter 4 will contain all the smut.

The soft vermillion and radiant golden rays of the early morning sun that crept through the fluttering curtains and onto your pillow were blinding. You cursed the extremely unwelcome greeting as you carefully opened your eyes and turned your gaze toward the open balcony door of your hotel room, blinking a few times to orient yourself in the glaring light.

Your senses focusing in your post-slumber daze, you could hear the early morning chatter and other noises rising up from the awakening Lestallum streets. You figured that the Partellum market must be opening up for the day since you could smell the heavy aroma of spices and dried fruits wafting in the warm, summer-like air. A breeze gently floated past your face and comforted you, despite the invading sunbeam that had woken you mere seconds before. The teal curtains shifted and danced lightly in the rays of dawn’s light, and you felt at peace.

Opening your mouth into a wide yawn, you sat yourself carefully up in bed and looked around the small hotel room you were currently occupying at the Leville, noticing the sizeable leather button-down shirt and pants laying in a disheveled heap on the floor beside your bed. Your boyfriend, the future Shield of the King himself, Gladiolus Amicitia, slumbered on his back lightly beside you. The soft, silken sheets were pulled up to his hips leaving the large, muscular torso of his six-foot six frame exposed. 

You leaned over him gently and quietly so as not to wake him and lightly ran your index finger from the taut skin of his belly button upward, slowly tracing his rock-hard abs one by one. You grazed the soft pads of your fingers gently over the dips of his toned stomach muscles and moved them upward toward his broad chest to outline his sizeable pectoral muscle, where the head of his daunting black eagle tattoo lay exposed. 

You couldn’t believe how lucky you were to be with such a god-like man, you thought as you moved your finger along the eagle’s beak, grazing the soft skin of Gladio’s nipple. The pink bud hardened in response to your gentle touch. You attempted to stifle your impending giggle so as not to wake your slumbering lover, but you couldn’t help yourself. You loved this hunk of a man.

Gladio stirred beneath you and reached out his large hand behind you to rest it on your naked form, caressing your lower back in slow circles. The heat from his fingers seeped into your exposed skin like fire.

“Good morning, beautiful.”

He said, finally opening his honeyed amber eyes mid-greeting. His long, dark eyelashes fluttered, then closed tightly. A thin beam of light from the shifting curtains lay across his scarred cheek. He groaned suddenly, moving his large hand away from the small of your back to cover his face.

“It’s so fucking bright in here.”

You laughed, leaning over to kiss his chapped lips. The taste of you still lingered there, with memories of last night coming back in full force. Gladio spreading your trembling legs open with his rough hands, lowering his eager mouth to your dripping core slowly to tease you, you grabbing his head and pulling it closer to you as he licked and sucked every part of you until you came hard, screaming his name at the top of your lungs until you were hoarse. He took his own pleasure immediately afterward, plunging the length of himself deep inside of you in pure ecstasy. You grinned in secret as the dirty thoughts filled your mind, your lips still lingering on Gladio’s.

“Good morning, my love.” 

You stole another kiss and sat up straight, wishing he would place his hand on your back again. Though you could feel the hotel room temperature’s gradual ascent with each passing minute due to the combination of the meteor and the rising run’s powerful rays, the spot on your back felt cold where he had just caressed it. You always craved the warmth of his touch and felt helpless without it. You were addicted to this man.

You stretched, feeling the welcome release of tension from your upper back muscles. 

“I was thinking we could train a little together today,” you started, letting out another small yawn. “We could take a walk outside of Lestallum. There are quite a few grassy areas beyond the southern entrance to the town. We could walk there and you can help me work on my form. Gods know that’s my greatest weakness. I’ll never get it right.”

Gladio sat up, stretching languorously, letting his joints pop as he moved his arms. The muscles on his torso rippled and creased as he positioned himself upward.

“I wish I could. But don’t you remember? Today me and the guys are driving Iris down to Cape Caem. You can join us if you want. Iris would be thrilled to see you again. Not to mention with all the Niffs hanging around, it may be nice to get outta here for a little while.”

You let out a contemplative sigh. You loved Gladio’s little sister as if she were your own. When Gladio wasn’t around, the two of you would spend hours talking about the latest Lestallum fashion trends, local gossip, and anything that would help pass the time until Gladio’s periodic returns to the bustling town. 

However, today you didn’t feel like squeezing into the Regalia, making the long journey down to the coast where you would say goodbye. Maybe even for the last time for a long while. Though you had to admit, the thought of sitting on Gladio’s lap in the back seat made you giggle. You blushed, imagining yourself teasing him, grinding the rounded curve of your bottom against his crotch. Feeling the hardness below you grow. Seeing how long he would last until he wouldn’t be able to take anymore, forcing Ignis to pull the car over for a quick “pit stop.” 

“The guys don’t know this yet,” he said as he wrapped his arms around you. You could feel the muscles in his arms, his biceps bulging slightly as he squeezed you tight. Though not too tightly as to hurt you. For the so-called Shield of the King, he could be a surprisingly gentle man. “But I’ll be back soon after we drop Iris off. I want to see you again before we go to Altissia.”

You hummed in disappointment, feeling Gladio’s hold on you loosen, the warmth leaving you again as you felt him move the sheets off of him. He swung his legs off the side of the bed, a low groan escaping his throat as he stood up. He turned toward you and leaned back over the mattress, his lips softly resting on yours. Not quite a kiss. He touched his forehead against yours as you suddenly felt a large hand cup the curve of your bottom. 

“I really don’t want to leave that sweet ass of yours.”

“Gladio!” You exclaimed, letting out an unexpected giggle. He kissed you deeply then, catching you off guard. You kissed him back, coaxing his mouth open with your tongue. He let out a deep moan, and you could feel his other hand grasp the back of your neck. 

Astrals, you would miss the way he made you laugh. You silently shuddered at the thought of the empty hotel bed and the inevitable cold spot that would form in Gladio’s absence. Though it couldn’t possibly be as bad as the hole you felt growing in your heart. You had a sinking feeling it was going to be a long time before you saw each other again once he departed for Altissia. Before the safety and comfort of his warm embrace was back around you.

“Listen,” you said, breaking the kiss. Though deep inside you knew you never wanted this moment to end. You were so happy to be by his side.

“Mmm...?” Gladio said, opening his eyes to look at you. The deep amber lit with tiny orange flares from the morning light.

“I can’t go with you to Cape Caem.”

Gladio pulled his face away from yours. A puzzled look crossed his face. 

“Why not?” he asked, trying very hard not to lose focus at what you were saying to stare at your deliciously naked body. He could feel his cock growing hard again; the growing need to claim you as his once more overtaking him.

“I have to stay here. With the nights growing longer like they are, I wouldn’t feel comfortable straying too far from Lestallum. I don’t think I am far enough in my training where I would feel comfortable traveling at night and fighting daemons. Besides, you did say you were coming back again, didn’t you?”

Gladio was up and back standing at the side of the bed again, focusing on putting on his black leather shirt. He pulled his left arm through its sleeve slowly, letting each side of the fabric settle on his expansive chest. You always laughed at the fact that he absolutely hated buttoning his shirt.

“I will,” Gladio replied, working on his belt buckle. And here you remained naked. Only a simple silk sheet partially covering your naked figure. Your nipples were still hard due to the sudden spark of excitement felt moments before. You were disappointed to notice Gladio’s own apparent excitement softening.

“I will go with the guys to Cape Caem, but then I am coming right back. Well, eventually anyway. I have…something I want to do first. It may take some time.”

“Oh gods, you’re not talking about the Tempering Grounds again, are you?” You protested. The thought of the one you loved, your spirit, your other half, fighting the mythical warrior Gilgamesh terrified you. Gladio did not do a good job selling you on the idea of him undertaking the trial the first time around, but now that it was out in the open once more, there was no way getting around it this time. There was nothing you could do. You could see the determination burning in his amber eyes.

“Fine,” you said, letting out a breath you had no idea you were holding in. “But if you die while fighting…him…I will kill you.”

Gladio chuckled. “Oh you’ll kill me, huh? Pretty hard to do once I’m dead.”

“You know what I mean!”

“It’s ok, I promise. I have a plan, believe it or not.” He smiled at you, the whites of his teeth sparkling in the sunlight. “I am going to go with the guys to drop Iris off at Cape Caem. I may stay the night just to make sure everything is in order. In the morning, I am going to let Noct know that I have…something that I need to take care of. He respects me. He won’t ask why or where I’m going. And I ain’t even gonna drop a hint.” With that, he smoothed back his dark hair with his fingers, attempting to make himself look presentable for the day. It wasn’t hard, you thought, when he was known as the most handsome man in all of Lucis.

“Cor’s joining me. I told him to meet me at the Crow’s Nest diner at the Taelpor rest stop in a day or two. Since it may take me a while to get there and I had a feeling you wouldn’t wanna come with me to Cape Caem, I told him to come here to Lestallum in the meantime. To...watch over you. Maybe help train you a little bit in my absence. I fully expect you to be an expert hunter once I am back here.”

You practically jumped out of bed at the mention of Cor’s name, tangling your legs in the silken sheets and falling face-forward onto the floor. Gladio smirked and shook his head as you untangled yourself and stood up, brushing your hair out of your eyes. A beam of sunlight hit your fully-naked form, and you suddenly realized that Gladio was completely dressed. A crushing, vulnerable feeling overtook you.

“Wait. Cor…as in…Cor the marshal of the Crownsguard, Cor?! Cor the Immortal?!” 

"Yeah, Cor Leonis. The one and only marshal. Why? What’s the big deal?” Gladio cocked an eyebrow.

The words came tumbling out of your mouth.

“Nothing! It’s….it’s really not a big deal. It’s just that…well, he kind of…scares me a little bit.” 

“Scares you…?!! W...What?? WAHAHAHA!!” 

Gladio bent over in raucous laughter and clutched his stomach as if he were in pain. He was laughing so hard you thought he might accidentally knock over the lamp on the night stand next to the bed you had shared only minutes ago. You narrowed your eyes at him, glaring in annoyance. 

“Never mind. Forget I said anything.”

You turned away from Gladio to collect your thoughts and wrapped your arms around your waist. You weren’t quite sure what bothered you about the Immortal, Cor Leonis. The marshal of the Crownsguard. The thought of him caused your heartbeat to quicken. The only time you had ever interacted with him was when you were a terrified refugee making your way out of the crumbling Crown City. He was there escorting people out. Right before the Empire took complete control. You closed your eyes as if in meditation.

You remember taking notice of him as you ran past the outermost walls of the city and onto the bridge that led to the Lucian continent. You had seen pictures of him in the newspaper and caught interviews and press conferences he had given on TV, but seeing him in person was startling. He was tall and strikingly handsome, wearing all black, wielding a rather startling-looking katana. You remember the powerful feel of his large hand your lower back as he pushed you and other hordes of refugees through the crumbling gates of city. Through all the chaos of escaping the city, you remembered it was his touch that had startled you the most. You turned and locked eyes with him in that moment. You had heard of the infamous Marshal, of course, but seeing him in person was entirely different. The memory of the way he stared at you and only you as you the other refugees made it out of Insomnia unnerved you. His piercing blue eyes bore holes in you as if peering into your soul. He nodded in your direction and, in a low voice, bellowed only one word: 

“Run.” 

You nodded back and turned around and began running toward the continent. Toward freedom and safety. And Gladio.

There were others assisting with the Crown City evacuation that terrible day, but none of those helping took special notice of you in the destruction. Cor, on the other hand…

You heard loud footsteps coming toward you, snapping you out of your day dream. Suddenly you felt Gladio’s muscular torso lean into your back, his sculpted biceps wrapping themselves around you from behind. He laid a gentle kiss on top of your head and pulled you against him tightly. The soft curve of your bottom settled perfectly between his hips. You released your own grip from your waist and lifted your hands up to cling onto Gladio's arms. 

You could stay like this forever.

“Sorry for laughing. I swear Cor is a nice guy though I agree he can be pretty intimidating. He and my father went way back, so I feel better knowing he’ll be here with you at least for a small amount of time until he meets up with me. I promise I won’t be gone long, that is, if all goes well.” 

Gladio looked lost in thought for a moment and shook his head as if to break free from his trance. 

“In any case, Cor will be here to help train you while I’m traveling with the guys. You do want to get stronger, don’t you? I’m not always going to be here to help you with that.”

He released his grip and grabbed your waist, spinning you carefully around to face him. You tucked your arms within his open leather shirt and wrapped them around his exposed torso, relishing the feeling of his warm skin against your own. You rested your ear against his chest, listening to the quiet, rhythmic beat of his heart. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Thank you, Gladio.”

“I’ll miss you, babe. But I’ll be back before you know it. I talked to Cor last night and I gave him your number. Sorry…hope that’s ok. I’m sure he’ll contact you shortly. In the meantime, you might want to put some clothes on.”


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader and Cor finally meet and prepare to begin her training

The plan was set.

 

Gladio was going to head to the coastal getaway, Cape Caem, with Prince Noctis, the other members of the Royal Retinue, and of course his dear sister, Iris. He was planning to drop Iris off in the care of the retainers Dustin Ackers and Monica Elshett, spend the night, then let Noctis know the next day that he was heading out for a while. Only you and this infamous Marshal person really knew where though. It would take a while for Gladio to travel there and ensure Iris got fully settled in before undergoing his trial.

 

You stood on the edge of the outlook on the eastern edge of Lestallum, leaning your back against the concrete railing next to the observation binoculars and staring up at the cerulean sky. A summer-like breeze passed over your body, twisting and dancing through the strands of your hair. You couldn’t help but feel oddly comforted in this moment. You closed your eyes and smiled to yourself. Of all the girls in Lucis, how lucky were you to be able to call yourself the girlfriend of the Shield of the King?

 

Your smile began to fade, replacing itself with a small frown. Gladio and the rest of the group had left only about thirty minutes prior. You recalled once more the feeling of the hot tears welling in your eyes when Gladio leaned in to kiss you goodbye and how he held you close to his larger frame, whispering in your ear that he loved you and would be back soon. You squeezed him tightly in response, burying your face in his muscular chest and savoring the unique musk of his scent.

 

“Get a room, you two!” You remember Prompto yelling after you as he opened the door and climbed into the Regalia next to a visibly annoyed Noctis.

 

To say you were feeling a rush of all kinds of emotions right now would be an understatement. He had said that he would return, which was reassuring, but what about once he left to cross the sea to Altissia? What then?  

 

As you tried to distract yourself with more positive thoughts of Gladio’s eventual return to Lestallum, your phone buzzed in your pocket, startling you back to reality.

 

_Who could that be?_

 

Standing up straight, you opened your eyes and reached down to grab it. A notification on the lock screen showed you had received one new text message. You swiped your phone with your thumb to unlock it and saw a message from a number that was listed as unknown. What Gladio had mentioned about his training plans for you today suddenly came rushing back into your thoughts and your knees buckled in response.

 

_Oh gods…that could only be one man…_

 

You gulped and tapped the icon to open your messages. Your eyes were immediately drawn to terse words, which felt like hot metal daggers piercing you directly into your rapidly beating heart:

 

**UNKNOWN NUMBER [11:00 AM]** : “Gladio told me I am training you today. Where are you?”  
  
_Oh, great_. _He was serious about Cor training me. Ugh._

You sighed, hesitant and unsure of what to type back. Do you respond politely? Tersely? Don’t respond at all? But that would be rude. Another message popped up on your screen, causing you to jump.

**UNKNOWN NUMBER [11:01 AM]** : “I hope you are ready. It’s going to be a tough training today. We better get going. There’s no time to lose.”

 

Irritated at his impatience, you glanced down at your outfit. Earlier that morning, you decided to put on a simple black tank top and black leather leggings with thin pockets which you commonly wore when training with Gladio. You also opted for black leather boots instead of the usual gray athletic sneakers you wore when training. Your clothes felt tighter and hotter in the late-morning Lestallum heat. A bead of sweat trickled gradually down from your neck to the patch of skin between your breasts. Your sports bra was thin but supportive, but already you knew it felt like too much in the residual heat of the meteor that gave Lestallum its power. You felt a different kind of heat creep up your spine and into your cheeks when you suddenly realized your tight clothing was hugging all your curves in an admittedly seductive way.

_Well, I guess this is a good enough outfit to train in today. Not like I can go back and change._

You exhaled slowly and looked back at your phone. Choosing your words carefully, you typed your response.

 

**[11:04 AM]** : “Hello Marshal. Yes, I am ready. I am by the outlook. Should I come over to where you are?”

 

He responded immediately.

 

**UNKNOWN NUMBER [11:04 AM]** : “No. Stay where you are.”

 

You placed your phone back in your pocket and turned toward the ledge, resting your arms on the concrete railing. You focused your eyes on the Disc of Cauthess, trying to do anything but think about your impending training. Letting your mind wander as you watched the cars driving far off on distant roads, you wondered how far along in the road trip the guys were now. Your heart began beating excruciatingly faster with each passing second in anticipation of greeting your unwelcome guest. You made yourself breathe slowly and deeply in an attempt to calm down.

 

_Oh Six…am I really about to train with **the** marshal???_

 

Your breath caught in your throat and caused you to cough violently. You felt dizzy and you were damn sure it wasn’t because of the heat. You grasped onto the edge of the outlook railing tightly with your hands, feeling your knuckles grow white. You prayed to the gods that the thick wall would prevent you from collapsing onto the blistering pavement below you. Maybe it wasn’t too late to back out. Maybe there would be time to hide in the safety of your hotel room.

 

_Dammit Gladio!_

You released your hands and felt the blood flow back into your tingling fingertips. It was when you finally gathered the courage to straighten up and turn back toward the town that you found yourself face to face with two eyes the color of ice. Eyes that only belonged to one man.

 

Cor Leonis.

 

Your heart slammed in your chest in panic as you made eye contact with him, that returning feeling of intense vulnerability entering your body in full force. You once again immediately noticed how strikingly handsome he was, which caused the heat to rush into your cheeks again. His dark brown hair, though cut short, danced in the light breeze that blew through the outlook and he scratched his hand slowly across the stubble on his chin, as if analyzing your own form.

 

You shuddered and swallowed hard, feeling a lump forming in your throat. You couldn’t help but notice his muscular physique and the feeling of power that radiated from him like the meteor’s heat throughout Lestallum. His toned muscles filled out his suit wonderfully, and his bicep bulged slightly as you watched him rub his large, calloused hand across his chin. He stood only an inch or two shorter than Gladio, but he was at least three times as intimidating. Despite the heat radiating and swirling around you, you noticed he was wearing a jet black sport coat-style jacket. Beneath it you noticed he had on a shirt with an intricate, detailed design ( _Crownsguard, perhaps?_ you wondered), and you noted the silver buttons adorning his lapels.

 

One thing that was made immediately apparent was that this man never smiled. His lightly scarred and battle-worn face appeared to be set in a permanent scowl. Of course. How could one ever smile knowing that the one he was sworn to protect with his own life was gone forever? You mouth became dry at the thought of King Regis’ fate.

 

His deep, gravelly voice pierced the thick, humid air.  
  
“You must be Y/N. Are you ready to train or what?”

 

He lowered his hand from his chin slowly as he spoke, almost cautiously. The lump in your throat grew larger, practically blocking out your voice. The adrenaline coursed aggressively through your veins and your skin felt like it was on fire. Using the remains of what voice you had, you responded quickly. Your voice was shaky and barely audible.

 

“I…uh…yes sir. M-Marshal. Uh…nice to meet you. Um…where are we going?”

 

He squinted and eyed you up and down, causing you to blush even harder. You felt his shockingly blue eyes on you as if he was staring right through you and straight into your soul.

_Why is he making me so damn nervous?_

 

“We’ll head south. Toward Old Lestallum. We can find an open area and I can train you there for a couple of hours. Do you have any weapons on you?”

 

Already feeling flustered, you became a deeper shade of red in that moment and mentally kicked yourself. When you trained one-on-one with Gladio, he always provided them for you. Normally he trained with his broadsword, his specialty, and would lend you a pair of unused daggers from Ignis. You enjoyed using those the most…when your every move was not being judged and scrutinized by the marshal. Unfortunately, since Gladio was currently en route to the coast, you didn’t have any weapons on you at all. You eyed the katana that the marshal carried, eyeing its beautiful craftsmanship.

 

_He is going to murder me, isn’t he?_

 

“S-sorry sir. I…I don’t have anything.” You held your head in shame, not wanting to make eye contact with The Immortal any longer.

 

“Hm. Unprepared, eh? Gladio didn’t mention that I would be doing everything for you.” He sighed and closed his eyes, as if trying to control what he was about to say next. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he spoke slowly. Clearly annoyed. “Fine, I have some old training daggers you can use.”

 

You glanced up at him quickly, feeling the blush finally beginning to fade. And yet, the shock of having the Immortal standing directly in front of you was too much. This couldn’t be real. You lowered your head again, feeling the wind blow your long hair along your exposed shoulders. You tucked a strand of loose hair behind your ear in a failed attempt to defend yourself from your growing insecurities.

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

He motioned for you to follow him and you approached cautiously. It was only when he turned his back to you to take a few steps forward that you exhaled the breath you didn’t even know you were holding in and began walking. You walked with him like this for a few minutes in silence, turning back occasionally to watch Lestallum fade away into the distance.

 

Once you were further along outside of the town, you decided enough was enough and you needed to break up the awkward silence between the two of you. But every time you would try to initiate a conversation it never seemed to go anywhere. Questions posed to him resulted in one or two-word answers.

 

Not quite ready to give up yet, you switched from questions to talking mostly about yourself and your life in Insomnia before its demise. You brought up where you had worked, where exactly you had lived before managing to escape to Lestallum. You somehow even managed to laugh as you brought up your favorite bar where you had first met Gladio and how he drunkenly convinced you to go on a date with him.

 

But as you were talking (you weren’t even sure Cor was listening at this point), a stark realization hit you powerfully in the chest, causing you to stop dead in your tracks. These warm, happy memories…these places…everything. You would never see or experience them again. Now thoughts of _that_ particular day entered your mind. You remembered how you ran with all of your might, Insomnia transforming into a storm of hellfire as it crumbled to the ground behind you. You almost wanted to bring up having seen the marshal before since he did assist you with leaving the city as it fell, but decided against it since you were sure it must be an extremely sensitive topic to him.

 

But none of this made any sense. Here you were, just a normal girl, a future hunter in training. You weren’t anything special. And yet, here you found yourself with the captain of the Crownsguard himself. Talking with him. Opening up to him. But who the hell were _you_? If you weren’t dating Gladio, would Cor even notice you? Take any chances with training you? Hell, you two probably wouldn’t be allowed to be in the same _building_ together, let alone the same room. Chances are that room would be filled with very important people, and you were definitely not one of them. Suddenly, you were annoyed. Annoyed at the fact that you could be doing literally anything else with your time. But here you were, walking almost side-by-side with “The Immortal.” Boring him to death with your stories.

 

“Hey,” you started, feeling very brave all of a sudden. “Look, I don’t know what Gladio told you about me. About…us? Anyway, I don’t know why you are helping me. I feel like this is ridiculous. Why did you even agree to this?”   
  
Cor came to a sudden halt. He turned toward you slowly and you could tell he was gathering his thoughts. His icy, cold stare returned, now meeting your own eyes that had begun to burn in rage.

 

“Look, I wasn’t too thrilled when Gladio called me either.”

 

The echo of his deep voice, rising in noticeable anger, made you take a step back. His harsh words stung you and you felt that sinking, vulnerable feeling return in full force.

 

“But I owe his father and King Regis my life. I failed Prince Noctis. I…” He began pacing back and forth across the road, his boots making violent contact with the pavement below. It seemed as if a tempest of unleashed fury was brewing deep within him. He ran a hand through his short hair and held it in front of him, causing you to become deeply unnerved.

 

“I couldn’t be there that day when…when the Crown City fell. I managed to help some refugees escape, but nothing more than that. I could not save his majesty or anyone in that room that fateful day the treaty was supposed to be signed. Everyone calls me ‘The Immortal,’ but really, it should have been me that died that day. That title is practically a mockery now. An insult. I am the Marshal of nothing. I can’t control a single aspect of that part of life anymore, and that terrifies me. I do what I can to help the people here and his highness, the Prince. Relying on him as our hope for the future of this futile continent, no, this _planet_ , is all I have left.”

 

He glanced up from his hand and turned his gaze toward you, meeting your eyes again. A chill ran over your body and you shivered in response.

 

“So I don’t mind if Gladio calls in this one favor for…for his _girlfriend_.” He spat out that last word as if it had left a bitter taste in his mouth. “His father and I were good friends, and I know he would ask me to help his son with anything, if needed. And I would gladly assist him.”

 

“Marshal…” you said, slowly lifting your arm from your side and reaching your hand out as if to touch him. You had no idea of the magnitude of pain he must be feeling right now. You felt you needed to embrace him in that moment. But then you remembered that you were neither friends nor acquaintances. You were complete strangers who had only met barely an hour ago. There was nothing you could do to comfort him. You weren’t even sure if he wanted to be comforted. You returned your arm to your side and cleared your throat. Cor didn’t seem to notice.

 

“I don’t even know why I am telling you all of this. I guess I am becoming soft in my older age.” He sighed, shaking his head and rubbing his now-closed eyes with his hand. You cleared your throat again.

 

“I…I’m sorry. I know that nothing I can say will help you. But I promise that you _are_ important. You matter to so many people. You were kept alive for a reason. You may not know what that is just yet, but I swear you are meant to keep leading. To keep fighting.”

 

_Oh Astrals…am I really comforting the marshal???_

 

“At least we have today together, even if the sun seems to be setting earlier these days. You noticed that too, haven’t you? Let me help you forget about Insomnia. About his Majesty. About Noctis. For however brief a time. Having you go out of your way to train me really is a huge help. I’m…sorry if we maybe started out on the wrong foot.”  
  
Cor’s eyes opened rapidly and widened as he turned his head to look at you. You weren’t sure what he was feeling or thinking in that moment, but the intensity burning deep within the irises of his blue eyes pierced holes into your soul and you felt exposed. You clutched your arms tightly around your torso, feeling the need to cover yourself in your heightened emotional state. The air outside of Lestallum was cooler due to the atmosphere no longer being enveloped by the warmth of the meteor, and as such, you felt a cold breeze brush against the bare skin of your shoulders and arms, goosebumps rising rapidly on your flesh in response.

 

Cor blinked a couple of times, his icy orbs returning to their natural color. The fire was dispelled. He turned away from you and surveyed the area. You released your grip from your torso and looked around. Cor had lead you about a mile or so outside of the city in an area overflowing with lush green grass and patches of trees. Amongst the greenery you spotted a few power lines dotting the sides of the road. A pack of garulas cried out playfully in the distance and you realized just how far away from town you now were.

 

“We’re here. And remember this: I will not be going easy on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support and kudos so far! This has been a work-in-progress for over a year now. I finally felt ready to share this with the world!


	3. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Reader struggles through an incredibly intense training with Cor, an unexpected moment between them causes her to briefly question his true motives.

To say that training with the marshal was a difficult task is an understatement.

 

The hot kiss of steel clashing with steel rang violently in your ears, the grunts and screams escaping your mouth piercing the air around you. Each attempt to run at Cor, swing your borrowed daggers at Cor, hell even walk near the bastard; everything led to the exact same result: Cor striking you down with his katana to the cold, hard ground beneath you. Cor did not go easy on you, not that you expected him to. He warned you that he wouldn’t.

 

“Again!” he shouted at you, kicking your thigh lightly with his red-soled boot. Not too harshly, but with enough force that it caused you to wince and squeeze your eyes shut.

 

“Get up!”

 

You were laying on your stomach, gasping for air, internally cursing Gladio for thinking that Cor training you could possibly be a good idea. Three agonizing hours had passed since you began your “training.” Your clothes were covered in debris, specks of blood, and grass. A thick sheen of sweat covered your body. Your hair was tangled and dirty. Your body ached painfully, and you knew you would have scores of bruises littering the entire length of your body by the evening. Cor stood next to your exhausted frame, shaking his head impatiently.

 

“It’s not going to get any easier when you are really out there fighting daemons. When night falls, an iron giant may appear unexpectedly at any given time…” he bent down to kneel beside you and grabbed your arm, squeezing tightly, causing you to wince again. “…and just what the hell are you going to do about it? Run?”

 

He forcefully turned you over so you were now laying on your back, pinning you down. You shrieked in surprise as you felt your back hit the grass beneath you, quickly attempting to reach out for the daggers that lay on the ground beside you. Cor let go of your arm, swiftly stood up again, and kicked them violently away from your reach. He scowled and began walking away from you, sheathing his katana and wiping his hands on the front of his jacket. Though your breathing had slowed by now thanks to your brief reprieve on the ground, your still felt the hot rush of blood and adrenaline coursing through your veins. You slammed the ground with your fists as you sat yourself upright.

 

“Enough!! I have had enough, Marshal!” You yelled after him. Your legs felt shaky and weak, and you felt you had no power to push yourself off of the ground in that moment. After taking a few moments to gain control of your breathing, you finally found the energy deep within you to lean forward and locate the solid earth beneath the soles of your dirt-caked boots. You attempted to push yourself off the ground and stand up, but lost your balance, causing you to topple backwards a few steps. Just as you were mentally preparing to feel the cold hard earth beneath your bloodied and bruised back again, you felt a calloused, muscular hand firmly grasp onto your shoulder to steady you.

_Marshal…_

 

Unexpectedly and very gently, you felt Cor steady your form so you were standing upright again. He took a step and positioned his own body so he was directly in front of you. Closing the space that remained between you, Cor took his hand and began picking away stray leaves and grass that became entangled throughout your hair. Your eyes became transfixed on his, your heartbeat quickening. He ran his fingers through the strands of your hair slowly, tucking a wild strand or two behind your ear. Once he was finished with his task of picking all the debris off of you, his fingers lingered on the exposed skin of your shoulder. His touch felt eerily cool against your burning skin, causing you to jump slightly. The man now standing in front of you was completely different than the man you were training with mere minutes ago.

 

You were in such a state of shock and surprise at his now-gentle treatment of you that you almost didn’t notice his hand leave your shoulder and his fingertips gently graze the side of your breast and continue downward, tracing curve of your waist as he placed it back at his own side. His eyes were absolutely hypnotizing. You couldn’t look away.

_Did…did he do that on purpose?_

 

A deep blush crept through the core of your body and traveled up to your dirt-streaked cheeks. All of a sudden, as if breaking free from a strange trance, he shook his head and took a couple steps backward, his scowl intensifying. You had no idea whether to laugh or to burst into tears.

 

“Fine,” he bellowed in a low voice, slowly turning away from you. The grass crunched under his boots as he marched back toward the road leading back to Lestallum. It was then you looked up and noticed a soft pinkish-orange glow starting to engulf the edge of the horizon. The sun would be setting within the next hour or so. Soon it would be night.

 

Maybe it was the gust of wind that blew past you and caused the leaves on the nearby trees to rustle and shake. Maybe it was the roar of the engine from the vintage car that sped past you on the road nearby. But you could have sworn you heard him mutter something else under his breath. Something you couldn’t quite make out.

 

“But don’t think I’m done with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short chapter. The next one will be the longest ;)


	4. Intrusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her rigorous training session now behind her, the Reader is escorted back to the Leville by the marshal. But is her training really over?

The feeling of the steady stream of hot water flowing from the shower head as it ran down the length of your battle-worn, naked body could only be described as pure bliss. You sighed as you faced the flowing stream, letting the water trickle downward over your aching muscles and joints, the sensation of relief coursing through you becoming overwhelmingly pleasurable. With your eyes closed and your palms resting against the tiles of the shower wall, you lifted your head upward toward the steady stream and felt the droplets penetrate through the layers of dirt, blood, and grime that had accumulated over the course of the day’s brutal training with Cor. It felt akin an act of purification and you reveled in the feeling of your muscles relaxing.

 

The long walk back to Lestallum with Cor felt tense and, unsurprisingly, awkward. You had trained together for a couple hours when you finally decided enough was enough and he begrudgingly agreed. As you began your trek back to Lestallum with the sun beginning its slow decent toward the horizon, you began to question yourself over your own seemingly ridiculous motivation to become a hunter. If it meant suffering through brutal practice sessions like the one you had experienced today from Cor, you felt it was no longer worth it and you would simply remain a humble refugee. You could probably find work somewhere in Lestallum. There was no need to keep fighting. Your spirit felt broken.

 

And yet, somehow the urge to keep going to get stronger, to fight him again, to beat him, it all felt so overwhelming. You were furious, humiliated, but somehow Cor had managed to light a spark of determination within you. There may come a day when Gladio would not be there to protect you, and you truly began to understand the need to grow in your confidence in your own strength, both inward and outward. Was this the lesson Gladio was trying to teach you by having you train with the marshal?

 

You marched onward together in silence, the light from the EXINERIS power plant beginning to illuminate the darkening late afternoon sky.

 

“Where are you staying tonight?” Cor had asked, breaking the tense silence in what you had guessed was a meager attempt to lighten the mood as the Coernix Gas station came into view.

 

“The Leville.” You responded hesitantly. You wanted to get back to your room as soon as possible, hide under the covers of your bed, and forget about the dreadful afternoon you had just experienced.

 

“I’ll escort you back to the hotel.”  
  
_Oh, great…_

 

You and Cor walked together through the bustling streets and sidewalks, making light conversation as you approached the narrow alleyway leading to Leville. The smell of heavily spiced food and drink wafted through the air as you made your way past the various food stalls and cafes that dotted the streets, and you felt your stomach growl in response. You realized you hadn’t eaten anything since well before your training session with Cor.

 

The mood felt different than when you had met the marshal this morning but you couldn’t quite place what the difference was. The atmosphere between the two of you still felt rather tense, but you could tell that the marshal had grown on you in some strange way. In fact, there was some weird energy buzzing between the two of you and you couldn’t put your finger on it.

 

Though you felt humiliated and defeated, the marshal having taught you a valuable lesson toward the end of your training, you felt inexplicably drawn to him now. Perhaps it was the memory of the comfort you had managed to provide him after he had confided in you about his own insecurities as being known as “The Immortal.” At least that would serve as one positive memory from today. Or perhaps it was the faux intimacy of being alone in such close contact with each other for so many hours. You didn’t often spend time alone with men other than Gladio.

 

After a few more moments of silence, you turned your head to look at him as he guided you through the alleyways, nervously tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear. The shadows of his tall and toned physique danced along the alley walls in the light of the last remaining rays of the setting sun. You thought Cor to be a strange man. So different from Gladio, and yet the two men served similar purposes. He had treated you so…strangely today. Sometimes he was harsh and critical, other times he was gentle. You blushed at the memory of his touch on your shoulder and your breast and you shivered in the cool evening air. You gazed once more at his tough physical exterior, scowl permanently planted on his face, and had wondered if he had ever known intimacy. Did he have a wife? A girlfriend? A…boyfriend? He was a mystery to you, although getting to know him was not the point of today’s little excursion. To him, your purpose had been fulfilled. Mission accomplished. He would be out of your hair and meeting Gladio at the Crow’s Nest tomorrow, the true purpose of his movements around this area of the continent would be made clear. You wondered what he would say to Gladio about you. You turned the corner together and the Leville came into view, a reassuring site after a long day. You needed time to think about what had happened today. More importantly, you needed a shower.

 

You approached the steps leading to the Leville and stopped walking, the ball of your right foot frozen on the first step. You were unsure of what to say to the marshal. The light conversation you were sharing had ended moments ago, leaving the two of you to your own thoughts. You turned toward the marshal and gazed upward, meeting his intimidating blue orbs. You opened your mouth to speak first.

 

“Look…I…thank you for today. I don’t normally train with anyone but Gladio, but I think I’ve figured out where my weaknesses lie, thanks to you. I’ll try and change up my training routine next time and be more prepared. Thank you…Marshal.”  
  
“You’re welcome.” He responded softly. There were a couple more seconds of silence between the two of you as a soft breeze blew through the area. The hair you had carefully tucked behind your ear a minute ago fell back into its unruly place. You saw his eyes very quickly travel down your body but snap suddenly back into place. His deep voice became lower, huskier. He nodded toward the entrance of the Leville. “I’ll see you later.”

 

You felt his eyes on you as you walked up the steps into the main lobby and you sensed a crimson blush creep up into your neck and to your cheeks. The way he looked at you today…there was no way he was into you…was he? So he was so damn hard to read. _So weird_ , you thought to yourself as you made your way up the main staircase to your room at the very end of the hall. Despite the strange and abrupt end to your time with the marshal, you were thankful it was all over. You would give Gladio a call tonight and give him your piece of mind. At least that was certain.  


~

  
You turned your back from the shower head and let the water flow through your hair, down your shoulders, and over your naked body. Lathering a washcloth with sylleblossom-scented soap, you brushed the fabric up and down the length of your toned yet bruised legs and arms, scrubbing the dirt and the worries of the day away. You dragged the cloth gently across your breasts and reveled in the sensation of the steam as it enveloped your aching body. You could finally feel yourself becoming clean again. Normalcy returning.

 

You turned off the shower after some time and stepped out onto the cool tiles of the bathroom floor, wrapping yourself in a soft linen towel. You wiped away the steam that accumulated on the mirror and brushed your freshly-cleaned hair. You could see in your reflection the bruises dotting your collarbones and your shoulders. You hated to see what the rest of you looked like.

 

You exited the bathroom and threw on a pair of clean panties, black leggings, your favorite black lacy bra and black tank top. Your plan was to relax after this crazy day, call Gladio as you were sure he made it to Cape Caem by now, then grab some dinner from the market. You stretched out your sore limbs and hummed to yourself in satisfaction as you laid across the soft mattress, a moment’s respite before the inevitable phone call. You felt your eyelids grow heavy and your breathing slow in sweet sleep-induced bliss when…

 

_BANG BANG BANG!!_

 

…you were immediately startled by a loud rap on the door.

_Wh…what the hell??_

 

Your eyes flew open and you scrambled out of bed in a panic, running toward your hotel room door as your heart began racing.

 

_Who the hell could that be?_

 

You stopped abruptly before opening the door to see who it was, lifting the eyehole cover slowly so as not to make too loud a noise to alert the stranger standing outside that you were in your room. You peaked through the small hole, your heart now beating aggressively in your chest and burning hot adrenaline coursing through your veins.

 

_Marshal!!_

 

Your eyes went wide and you closed the eyehole cover immediately, covering your mouth with both of your hands in surprise. You gasped and swirled around, your upper back landing against the door with a soft _thud_. Your breathing grew quicker.

 

_What could he possibly want?_

 

Gathering your courage and attempting to shake off any feelings of uneasiness, you turned to face the door again, letting both of your arms fall to your sides. After all, he had to be here for an important reason, right?

 

“Hey. It’s Cor. Can you let me in?” His deep, familiar voice seemed calm despite the violent yet brief assault on your hotel room door moments ago. You had no idea why he could possibly want to see you after parting ways earlier this evening, or why it was seemingly so urgent.

 

You released the shaky breath you were holding in and reached for the door knob. You turned it slowly, your nerves getting the better of you. You tried to remain calm and remind yourself that he was Cor Leonis, the Marshal of the Crownsguard, and he would have an important reason for his impromptu visit. You mind suddenly raced with thoughts of Gladio.

 

_Oh gods, something terrible must have happened!_

 

Still feeling timid yet slightly more courageous, you threw open the door, leaning your left hand on the door frame and looking up into the handsome and powerful face of the Immortal. You felt the invisible yet strong current of electricity from earlier resume its flow between you again and your breath momentarily caught in your throat.

 

“Marshal? What’s wrong? What is it?! I…”

 

His movement toward you was swift and commanding.  
  
Before you could even realize what was happening, you felt his lips crash madly against your own. He kissed you with such power and such hunger you could taste your lower lip drawing blood. You felt him grab the back of your head with one hand and hold your chin in place with the other as he used his tongue to enter your mouth, deepening the kiss. You attempted to shout something in protest, to make any noise at all, but he held you still, the taste and sensation of him overwhelming your senses. Trapping you.

 

You made suffocating sounds and stared at him wide-eyed and attempted to push him away with what strength you could muster. It was futile. He would not loosen his grip on you. Your hands, now attempting to push against his muscular chest, had no power over his own formidable strength and he used that to his advantage, forcing you backward into the hotel room with his body. He broke the kiss abruptly, walked forward a few steps and kicked the door closed behind him with a deafening slam.

 

What had just happened registered violently in your brain, the sound of one thousand alarm bells echoing in your thoughts and you gasped loudly, wiping away the newly formed drop of blood from your lip. Cor turned away to quickly to lock the door behind him, then turned back around to face you. His icy blue eyes, which you noticed had considerably darkened, met your own. You backed up a few steps as he took more toward you, your heart beating wildly.

 

“M-Marshal, please! Please tell me what you’re doing here! What’s going on??”  
  
Before you could manage to say anything else, he advanced toward you again and quickly silenced you with another aggressive kiss, trapping you by wrapping both of his arms around your toned arms and slim waist, pushing his hips flush against yours and holding you still. You felt a massive bulge below the waistline of his pants pressing against your stomach and you gasped, feeling heat rise from the tips of your toes all the way up to your cheeks. Feeling trapped with not even the slightest clue or hint of what was going on, you felt yourself tilting your head back to kiss him in return, causing him to let out a low moan of pleasure.

 

_What the hell am I doing? What is HE doing?_

Your mind raced as you attempted to move your arms, but his strength was too overwhelming. You couldn’t move. He had all control over you. All you could do was play along and pray to the gods that he would leave soon and go back to his own room. That this was all a misunderstanding. A mistake.

 

You felt the aggression and power of his kisses gradually wain as they became calm yet insistent. Your lips connected and danced together. You squeezed your eyes closed tightly, waiting for his lips to part from yours so he could at least take a breath. Instead, you felt his tongue enter your mouth and dance with your own tongue again and again. The warm, unique, masculine taste of him filling you up and enveloping your senses. Heat radiated intensely from his towering form in an uncontrollably enticing way, and you felt yourself being drawn closer to him. He pressed the hardness of his arousal firmly against you and, though you were beyond confused and frightened, you felt a pool of heat forming between your own legs. A hot sensation filled the pit of your stomach and your knees buckled in response. You were completely powerless over him.

 

After what seemed like hours, you finally felt Cor’s tight grasp on you loosen. He held one more unrelenting kiss against your lips and then started pulling his face away from you and your eyelids fluttered open. Your eyes connected with Cor’s and you noticed the icy blue swirling wildly within the darkened pupils of his intensity and desire. His breathing was labored, matching the pace of your own wildly beating heart. You gazed at each other for a moment, each of you speechless. The passion of his kisses causing desire to pool within your panties, leaving evidence of your own unwarranted and unexpected desire for him.

 

Cor took a large step backward and swallowed hard in a weak attempt at self-control. The adrenaline and desire coursed powerfully through his veins and he felt his arousal continue to grow with each beat of his heart. He touched his right hand to his slightly swollen lips and slowly began rubbing them, not breaking eye contact with you. He held index finger up and finally broke eye contact to look down and take note of the droplets of blood from his brutish attack on your lips. He wiped it away swiftly on the collar of his jacket.

 

“I know this is unexpected.” His steel-blue eyes met yours again. His face slightly flushed. “But I want you. I want to feel you. I want to fill every fiber of your being with all that I am, Y/N. I need you.” He took a step back toward you once again and peered down at you, only an inch or two separating you from each other. “What you had said earlier today…it…resonated within me. Your words have been in my mind all day. I could not stop thinking about you.” Cor inhaled deeply as he confessed this to you, his chest rising with each slow and calculated breath. He closed his eyes and you could tell he was searching for the right words to say.

 

“All my life I have been alone. Being the marshal of the Crownsguard was my only identity. All that I knew for all of these many years.” He opened his eyes again. The icy blue orbs pierced into yours like daggers. “I once had a life, a King to serve and protect. A city to call home. But all of that is gone. I have nothing. No one. Clearly you are meant to be here. With me.”

 

_He’s delusional! Gladio…gods…someone…help me!_

 

He slowly reached his hands toward you and began caressing the exposed skin of your arms. The contact of his rough, calloused fingers on your skin burned and a powerful bolt of electricity shot through you and you felt goosebumps rise on your heated flesh in response to his touch. You gazed into his eyes, trembling, frozen. Hot tears welled gently in your eyes and slipped slowly down your cheeks. Cor stopped stroking your arm and cupped the side of your face with his large hand, brushing the tears away gently with the rough pad of his thumb. You opened your mouth to speak but the words took forever to come to you. The feeling of shock and fear you were experiencing was too overwhelming.

 

“Sir…Marshal…please. Why are you doing this?” Your barely audible voice broke and cracked as you questioned him. You felt more tears welling as you thought suddenly of Gladio, miles and miles away in Caem. Not at all knowledgeable of what was happening to you right now at the hands of the Marshal.

 

“No more of this ‘Marshal’ business. Tonight, I want you to address me as ‘Cor.’”

 

Without warning, Cor grasped your shoulders tightly with both of his powerful hands and you winced in pain. He used his brute strength to push you downward. Your knees, already weakened from his earlier advances, buckled and collapsed immediately. You let out a loud, startled cry as they made harsh contact with the carpeted floor below you. You reached out and held on to Cor’s muscular hips to keep you steady. You lifted your head cautiously, finally realizing that you were eye-level with the belt buckle of his pants. The silver of the zipper gleamed and sparkled in the soft light of the lamp on the night stand next to your bed. The bulge from his hardened member mere inches away from your face. You gasped as you realized in horror where this was going. You tilted your head upward, meeting his steel-blue eyes.

 

“Undo my belt,” he commanded sternly.

 

You were frozen in fear at this point, unsure if this was a dream or reality. Surely you would wake up any second and Gladio would be gently slumbering in bed beside you.

 

No…this was real. The marshal really was here at the Leville. In your hotel room. Directly in front of you.

 

You couldn’t stop shaking as you returned your gaze to the bulge in front of you.

 

Your hands traced the fabric of his pants slowly, finally resting them lightly on his upper thighs. The material felt rough under your fingertips, which were now become tinged with sweat in your state of fear. You didn’t have to look up to know that Cor’s eyes were boring into your kneeling form. You felt it to the very core of your being. You swallowed hard and traced your fingertips upward, grazing the soft leather of his belt. You moved your fingers closer to the intended target and reached for the buckle. Like the zipper it partially covered, the glint from the silver buckle sparkled in the glow of the soft evening light.

 

Your fingers finally reached the clasp, the metal feeling cool to your heated touch. You undid the buckle quickly and expertly, having done the same move with Gladio countless time in the past. The buckle clanged and clanked as it came undone. Cor helped you by removing the belt from his belt loops and undoing the top button of pants, but once that was complete he returned both arms to his side in a fluid motion.

 

“Undo the zipper with your teeth.”   

 

You leaned forward and grasped Cor’s hips once again, feeling all the blood contained in your body rush madly up to your face. Cor’s erection brushed against your chin as you leaned closer to the zipper. A soft moan escaped his lips. Your breathing became shallower as you heard his own breaths grow increasingly deeper.

 

You gripped the zipper between your teeth pulled it down excruciatingly slowly, being careful not to get any fabric stuck in its metal teeth or cut your tongue in the process. Cor balled his hands into fists and clenched them tightly shut at his sides as you dragged the small piece of metal over his prominent bulge. When the task was finally complete, you felt Cor firmly grab your chin with his hand and forcefully tilted your head upward to look at him. You cried out in surprise, yet still he held your face in place. You gripped onto his hips tighter for support.

 

“I don’t need to tell you what to do next.” His voice came out in a low growl and sounded shaky with lust.

 

He released his grasp from your chin and you nodded, shutting your eyes and mustering all of the strength left within you to face the task at hand. There was no escaping the inevitable. You opened them again slowly and returned your gaze to the hardened member in front of you. You grazed your hands delicately over the fabric, feeling his toned muscles and angular pelvic bones below your fingertips. You looped your fingers over the waistband of his pants and carefully began pulling downward. You settled the fabric just above his knees, the tops of his leather boots preventing you from pulling them down any further.

 

The only barrier now left between you and his hardened arousal was the thin sheen of fabric of his black boxer briefs. You took a deep breath yet felt yourself trembling harder as you looped your fingers over the waistband of his briefs and pulled downward. His rock-hard cock sprang free out of its enclosure without warning and Cor let out a slow, deep sigh, obviously relishing in the freedom he was finally allowed. Your eyes widened.

 

You couldn’t help but stare in awe at his massive girth. His cock, now freed and mere inches from your face, was impressive in both size and in thickness. It twitched in anticipation of your touch, which by now you were sure Cor was impatiently waiting for. The head of his engorged member was darker in color than the rest of his length, and a few droplets of precum leaked from the tip. Your throat felt dry and you weren’t sure how you were going to fit all of him in your mouth. You gulped. He must be as big if not bigger than Gladio.

 

Grasping firmly onto Cor’s hips again, you spread your knees apart slightly and bent forward so that you were now eye-level with the base of his cock. You swallowed and ran your tongue around your lips a few times in an attempt to moisten them since they had become dry and swollen when Cor had thrust those passionate yet intense kisses upon you. Feeling satisfied with the amount of moisture, you drew your mouth closer to the base of his erect cock, your hot breath ghosting along his sensitive skin. Cor’s own breath hitched in response.

 

You ran your tongue slowly over the velvety skin on the base of his shaft, tracing the vein that ran underneath it upward toward the tip. Cor moaned deeply and shuddered, now running his hands through the strands of your hair and cupping the back of your head with his strong hands. You traced the length of him a few times with your tongue, planting kisses on his sensitive skin along the way, as slowly as you could in an attempt to heighten his pleasure. It was working. He gasped in pleasure and his grasp on you tightened in response. You felt the slight burn and tingle of the hair being pulled away from your scalp as he intensified his hold on you.

 

When you finally did reach the tip of his engorged shaft, you let your tongue circle it lazily. The unique salty taste of his precum lingered on your taste buds. You kissed the tip a couple of times, sucking in your cheeks slightly more each time you pulled away. The blush that had crept into your neck and your cheeks deepened with each moan you managed to release from him. You felt yourself growing wetter and more aroused with each one, absolutely hating yourself for even feeling this way.

 

After a few more agonizing seconds of sucking gently on the tip of his member, you opened your mouth wider and slipped him in, enclosing your lips fully around his tip. You sucked in your cheeks again and began your slow decent down his shaft, his cock twitching against your tongue in response. Cor let out a growl and gathered your hair in a ponytail so he could have a better view of what you were doing to him. You winced as you felt the stinging in your scalp, but that didn’t deter you from sliding his hard cock all the way in to the back of your throat. Having done this before many times with Gladio, you relaxed the muscles there so as not to startle your gag reflex. You buried your nose in his pubic hair and wrapped your lips as tightly as you could around his base, inhaling his natural musk.

 

Then you began your ascent upward, bobbing your head upwards and downwards in a fluid motion, sucking in your cheeks even more to enhance the sensations he felt. At least, that’s what you knew Gladio liked. You prayed Cor liked it too since you weren’t sure what he would do to you if he didn’t.

 

Tears began welling as you felt the tip of him hit the back of your throat over and over. Cor clutched your impromptu ponytail even tighter and you made a startled sound as he began thrusting his hips forward, shoving his cock deeper into your mouth and into your throat. He was the one in control.

 

“Oh fuck,” Cor moaned, tilting his head back and deepening his thrusts. He spread his legs a little wider and grasped the pony tail the tightest he possibly could. You let out a startled cry in response, feeling the tears beginning to run down your cheeks. And yet you continued to suck him, to let your tongue explore him and relish his taste. Your released both shaky hands from their grip from Cor’s hips to pump his shaft in tandem with the workings of your mouth and tongue. You could feel the determination in his hips as you brought him closer to his release.

 

Cor’s breath quickened and you could feel the scorching heat radiating from his body. His thrust into your mouth in a maddening pace now and you felt you could no longer keep up. You felt a shooting pain in your neck when you felt his painful hold on your ponytail finally release, moving his strong grasp to your chin again, cupping your jaw and forcing your face upward. Cor’s breathing was pained and you saw deep flush enveloping his neck and his cheeks. After taking a few moments to catch his breath, he locked eyes with you. His pupils were darker than the black leather of his Crownsguard attire.

 

“Swallow it.”

 

He released his grip on your chin to grasp the back of your head again. The now-familiar burn of your scalp returned and you flinched in response. He returned to his frantic pace and bucked his hips a few more times, his cock twitching and pulsating against your tongue with each thrust. His grip on your head tight, he finally pulled you fully down his shaft and held you there, practically suffocating you. You felt his balls twitch and shake under your chin and he roared your name as he came and his hot seed shot into your mouth, plastering your tongue and your throat. The salty bitterness overwhelmed you but you swallowed his seed as quickly and expertly as you could.

 

As his taste and smell filled your entire being, you realized in horror that you had never swallowed another man’s cum before. Not even Gladio’s. You reached up and grabbed the front of Cor’s shirt and pulled tightly in agony, shaking and trembling as he continued to shoot his seed into your swollen throat. He moaned deeply with each intense wave of pleasure that washed over him.

 

Per his command, after you were sure you swallowed every last drop of his cum so as not to risk angering him, you slowly began pulling his softening shaft out of your mouth. You released the tip of his member from your lips with an audible _pop!_ and sputtered and coughed as your airways finally cleared. You released your hands from his shirt and doubled over onto all fours, catching yourself by your hands on the floor of the hotel room. Your knees were burning and the palms of your hands were wet with your saliva and his fluids. You coughed a few more times then tried to inhale deeply to catch your breath but it was pointless. Again, the musk of his scent and salty taste overwhelmed you and you felt the hot rush of tears streaming down your face and staining the teal carpet below you.

 

Feeling satisfied, at least for the moment, Cor’s sharp inhalations decreased in speed as his heart rate began to return to its normal pace. You stayed on all fours for a minute or two, attempting to catch your own breath. Your brain could not even process what had just happened…what was _still_ happening. You felt utterly defeated. As with today’s brutal physical training, you felt yourself giving up. Surrendering to him. There was no way to protect yourself from him and you knew there would be no escape from his powerful hold on you. You were hoping with all of your heart that he was done with you. That he would leave now and never bring this up again.

 

Without warning, you felt Cor’s powerful grasp on your forearms pulling you off the ground. You shrieked in surprise as he returned you to your feet. Before you knew it, you were standing face-to-face with him again. His grip tight around your wrists. He held onto them for a moment, taking in the image of your face which had become spotted with traces of his cum, your saliva, and the fresh tears dotting your face and swollen lips. Your emotions were in overdrive. And by the gods, did that turn him on even more.

 

“Fuck,” Cor moaned, leaning his forehead against yours and exhaling slowly. He closed his eyes, his breathing still slightly labored. “You are so beautiful. You feel amazing. I have never had any woman like you before. I need more of you.” You remained silent and closed your eyes as well, feeling his breath hot against your lips. You were fully lost in him and had no words left to say. There was no way to stop him. You were now just hoping this was the end of his delusional antics so you could absorb the gravity of what had happened on your own. You needed time to process all of this. Your brain still felt frozen.

 

He released his grip from your wrists and placed his hands gently onto your waist, pulling you against his muscular frame for a passionate kiss. He kissed you slower and more lazily this time, but once more you felt yourself losing control of your reality and kissing him back. You reached your hands through the gaps between his arms and wrapped them around his toned torso. He traced your swollen lips insistently with his tongue and you parted them slightly, giving him permission to deepen the kiss. He entered your mouth and your tongues danced together again. You wondered for a moment if he could taste the remnants of himself on your tongue, but you guessed that he didn’t mind.

 

Moaning deeply, he began tracing his thumbs along the soft, feminine curves of your waist until you felt his fingers loop under the hem of your tank top. Suddenly, he broke the kiss and expertly pulled the thin shirt over your head and threw it onto the floor. You covered your chest with your arms in response, that familiar feeling of defenselessness and fear forcefully taking over all of your emotions once more. Cor took this moment to step out of his red-soled leather boots as well as the pants that had pooled down on the entrances of his boots during the course of your first intimate session together minutes ago. He maintained eye contact with you as he shrugged off his Crownsguard-issued jacket then began pulling his shirt swiftly over his broad frame. His muscles rippled and swelled at he pulled the textured fabric over his head.

 

He was now fully naked in front of you. He had the body of a god; rippling with ropes of muscle and old scars from battles won and lost. You felt yourself moving toward him involuntarily like a moth drawn toward a flame. You took in the expanse of the older man’s chest and the multiple, varied marks that littered it. Without realizing what you were doing, you felt yourself tracing each one with the pads of your fingertips. Your touch felt ice cold against his heated frame and he shivered in response. The forcefulness and violence you had experienced minutes ago seemed to dissipate momentarily in the soft glow of the moonlight through the curtains, replaced with unforeseen gentleness and intimacy. As if you were old lovers.

 

Cor laced his fingers through yours as you traced his scars, holding your hands tightly against his chest. You looked up into his blue eyes and held his gaze. His pupils fully blown with desire for you.

 

_Wh…What is happening to me?_ _Oh Gladio…what have you done?_

 

“Cor…” you started, your words returning to you again. And yet you didn’t quite know what to say to the man. You still had so many questions. Why you? What was he doing? Did he…plan this? Why couldn’t you run away? Why couldn’t you scream or yell for help?

 

But who could stop him?   

 

Cor let go of your fingers and moved his hands forward to cup your breasts. He squeezed the intricate black lace covering you with his large hands and began massaging languid, deliberate circles over your nipples with his thumbs. The soft flesh hardened underneath the sheer fabric in response to his touch and you let out a quiet sigh and closed your eyes. You hated the fact that your body was betraying you like this. Betraying Gladio. That the man standing in front of you who had just used you mere minutes ago could bring you such pleasure with mere touch.

 

He stopped his ministrations of your breasts momentarily and used controlled movements to rip the bra straps from your shoulders and pull your bra down, fully exposing your chest to the cool night air. Your nipples were now at full attention. Cor leaned in closely and touched his forehead to yours, gazing down at your newly exposed skin. Your eyes remained closed as he moved to caress the naked flesh with his calloused palms, his breathing becoming heavier as he rubbed the supple skin. You shivered and sighed against his careful touch, utterly surprised at the fact that anyone could make you feel this way other than Gladio. Cor took a step back to admire you.

 

“So beautiful…” Cor whispered huskily, drawing out and carefully pronouncing each syllable as he eyed you up and down. He reached his arms around your back to expertly undo the clasp of your lowered lingerie with his fingers in one swift motion. It fell to the floor and hit the ground with a barely audible thud. Knowing immediately that you would use this opportunity to cover yourself, he gripped your arms and held them in place so you wouldn’t be able to do so.  

 

“No. I want to see all of you.”

 

He returned his full attention to your exposed chest; this time bending down slightly to kiss and gently bite the nape of your neck. You sighed quietly in pleasure and you felt Cor release a guttural moan against your skin in reply. You know he would leave a bruise there, but you prayed to the gods that it would merely blend in with your other “battle” bruises obtained from this afternoon’s training. His hot tongue traced the soft skin of your throat and began it’s slow decent to your exposed collarbone. He bit down once more, this time lightly, yet still breaking the skin. The sensation caused you to yelp.

 

And yet he continued his path downward and let his tongue graze your flesh until he reached your hardened nipples. You felt his tight grip release from your arms to cradle your breasts once more with his hands. He kissed the soft pink buds, now hardening with your own increasing desire, and focused his attention on the left nipple. He placed the bud in his mouth and sucked insistently, tracing and pinching the other nipple with his fingertips. You moaned and tilted your head back slightly, closing your eyes as he kissed your sensitive skin. He continued like this for a while, relishing the taste of you. Soft and feminine. Like Lucian honey.

 

He sucked your nipple harder while squeezing your other breast and it took all the power within you not to rest your arms around his neck and pull him closer. You were attempting to remain neutral though your pleasured sighs were beginning to give you away.

 

After making sure your breasts got all the attention they deserved for now, Cor stood up again and pulled you flush against his bare chest, colliding his lips with yours in another desperate yet passionate kiss. You kissed him back incessantly and wrapped both arms around his neck, finally falling into temptation and pulling him closer to you. A wave of pleasure overcame him and he moaned into your mouth. Your skin burned and ached as it made contact with his and you felt that familiar heat pooling between your legs, your knees buckling. What was this strange, inexplicable power he had over you?

 

It was you who broke the kiss this time and, between labored breaths, turned your back to walk over to the side of the bed to switch off the lamp on the bedside table. You knew where this was going and there was no point in having your sins be visible. Darkness, with the exception of the soft moonlight flowing through the balcony windows of the Leville, would be the only comfort for you tonight.

 

You turned around slowly to face the marshal and your heart rate picked up once more as you gazed upon the handsome older man’s figure. Your eyes immediately fell down to his cock, which was beginning to stand at full-attention a second time. You gasped in surprise. Normally when you made love to Gladio it was over after the first round, both of your sexual appetites satiated. Afterwards you would usually find yourself in the warm comfort of Gladio’s tight, post-love making embrace, the both of you gently floating off to sleep together.

 

The marshal, on the other hand, was an entirely different animal and you were mortified that he could get so hard again so quickly. You gulped and sucked in a shaky breath as he approached you with his careful, commanding steps. His palmed his growing erection and began the smooth, languid strokes over his hardening length.

 

“Your training isn’t over for today.” He whispered in his deep, lust-filled voice as he closed the gap between the two of you. “I told you earlier I wouldn’t be going easy on you.”

 

With these words, you felt Cor’s strong grip upon your waist as he lifted you off the ground and threw you onto the hotel bed with relative ease. You yelped at the impact as your back hit the mattress beneath you. He spotted your cell phone laying on top of the sheets of the bed next to your splayed limbs and, making sure the two of you would absolutely not be disturbed or that you would call for help, tossed it on the ground on the other side of the room. You heard the glass of the screen crack upon impact and sat up in shock to try and push him aside. By the time you could sit yourself up onto your elbows, he was on the bed crawling over your delicate form. 

 

Laughing quietly to himself, Cor pushed you back down on the mattress with both hands on your upper arms and held you there. “Let me go!!” You shrieked. But his grip was too tight on you. All you could do was look up into his piercing blue eyes. Cor smirked as he held you down and you would have given anything in the world to call Gladio and scream and cry for help. But he wouldn’t be coming to your aid this time.

 

In one final attempt at escape, you flailed and kicked your legs to push his muscular form off of you, but he merely used the space formed between kicks to push his hips up flush against yours, his throbbing, stiff cock pressing right against the thin fabric of your leggings covering your folds. Holding your shoulders against the mattress and now using his body weight to his advantage, Cor leaned down and collided his lips with yours once more. You tried to break the kiss to gasp for air but your cries were muted by his mouth which pressed against yours with a sexual hunger you had never experienced before. Not even with Gladio. Blood and adrenaline coursed violently through your veins and you knew you were trapped. You wanted to scream and punch him. To yell for someone, anyone to help you. But it was useless.

 

You stopped kicking. Defeated. The marshal had full power over you.

 

_Gladio…please forgive me. Gods forgive me. I had no choice in this._

 

Once Cor was absolutely sure you would not resist him, he broke the kiss and released his grip from your arms and sat upright on his knees. With labored breaths, he started stroking his engorged member upwards and downwards with a large hand in swift, fluid motions. You watched in horror and mild curiosity as drops of precum leaked out of the tip. You flinched as you felt a droplet trickle down onto the small space between your breasts and dribble onto your stomach.

 

“I know I am more than ready for you,” he said in his deep, authoritative voice. “But are you ready for me?”

 

With that, he let go of his cock and clutched your thighs firmly with both hands, pushing them apart against the mattress. You gripped the sheets tightly with your hands in terror and anticipation, your heart slamming in your chest. Cor rubbed the length of his hardened manhood up and down the thin sheen of fabric of your leggings covering your folds and you moaned as he brushed his shaft from your soaked entrance to your clit repeatedly. He abruptly paused his movements, and you forced yourself to look up at him and you saw his nostrils flaring. It was too late. He could smell that sweet scent of your arousal.

 

He removed his grip on your thighs and wrapped his hands under your knees and lifted your thighs up off the bed, rubbing the engorged length of his shaft against you faster. You mewled and moaned against the pleasurable touch of his thick cock pressing against your wet heat. You felt the warmth creep up from the pit of your stomach upward, forming a deep red blush on your cheeks. You squeezed your eyes shut and leaned your head back onto the mattress once more. He grunted and groaned deeply with each thrust, causing a slippery slickness to pool within the fabric covering your entrance.

 

After a few more thrusts, Cor stopped abruptly and smirked once again as if pleased with his own work. You gasped at the unexpected loss of friction and opened your eyes to look at him. He let out a low chuckle.

 

“See? I know what you really want. But you’re not there yet.”

 

He let go of his hold on your legs and the back of your thighs hit the mattress again with a soft thud. He reached for the waistband of your leggings and hooked his fingers over the soft material. He gripped the fabric tightly with his hands, then, with one powerful motion, ripped them down the middle completely in half. You shrieked and attempted to sit up in response. Your newly exposed skin felt like it was on fire.

 

“Cor, no!! Please!” you shouted. But it was no use. He tore your leggings right off of your body and they fell in tatters onto the bed. This just left you in your final piece of armor against the marshal: your panties. Your heart beat madly as he discarded the ruined fabric and began rubbing the inside of your left thigh with his right hand, tracing a slow line upward to your innermost sensitive area with his fingers. He spoke quietly and authoritatively as he pushed you back down onto the sheets with his other hand.

 

“Tell me how Gladio touches you. Does he touch you…like this?”

 

He traced a calloused finger along your thigh, leaving a burning trail of heat on your skin in its wake. He then dragged his large, powerful thumb over your covered lips and paused at the base of your entrance.

 

“N-no! Don’t!” You choked.

 

Ignoring you, he traced it upwards, torturing you with his slow speed, digging it in slowly between your barely covered folds until it finally rested on the lacy fabric covering your most sensitive mound. The gateway to your pleasure. He pressed the nub gently and began tracing slow yet swift circles over your incredibly sensitive bundle of nerves. You cried out at his touch. He looped his left arm under your right leg and lifted it off the bed, granting him better access to your sensitive core. He continued his soft yet insistent rubbing of your clit and you arched your back against his thumb. You felt the gradual and very familiar heat building deep within your stomach. He began circling and pressing you faster and you cried out in response as he quickened his pace. You felt yourself involuntarily arching your back and pushing your body up against his thumb as he rubbed you and you moaned his name.  
  
“Unnghh…Cor…oh Gods. Cor!”

 

“Yes, say my name, sweetheart. That’s a good girl. See? You are so wet. Tell me…does he make you this wet? Does he make you feel this good?”

 

You whimpered and moaned as he moved his thumb up and down your slit, feeling how truly wet you were through the thin fabric. After returning his attention to your clit and rubbing it agonizingly slowly for a couple more seconds, he stopped. You whimpered and whined and continued pushing your hips forward, craving his touch on you.

 

He let go of your right leg and spread both of your thighs open with his hands and pressed them against the mattress. Your cheeks were flushed and you were now breathing heavily. Cor watched your chest rise and fall with each tortured breath while he grabbed your panties and began pulling them down. You lifted your hips off of the bed to aid him as he peeled them off of you.

 

You stared at the handsome, scarred features of the older man’s face as he concentrated on the task at hand. You noted his furrowed brows, the faint sheen of sweat on his forehead glistening lightly in the moonlight, and the steady pace of his breathing deepen with his burning desire and lust for you. The cool evening air, growing warmer in your intimacy, emanated with the lingering musky scent of Cor’s own release from earlier mixed the sweet aroma of your own arousal.

 

_This is it. There’s no going back now._

 

When he finally removed your panties completely from your body he shifted his gaze back to your center which still ached for his touch. Your folds dripped and glistened in the evening moonlight and you blushed a deep crimson. You turned your head to the side and rested your cheek on the mattress to avert his gaze. You were fully exposed to him now. Laid naked and bare before him. Cor’s breath hitched in his throat as he took in the sight of you: soft, supple breasts moving up and down with each inhalation, your legs spread wide. His cock twitched in anticipation. Cor the impatient.

 

“You are so gorgeous. Did you know that? I could barely take my eyes off of you during training today.” He chuckled quietly to himself for a moment. “Actually, I think you almost caught me staring at you once or twice.”

 

He bent forward and lowered his face so that he was eye-level with the drenched arousal in between your legs. He grasped the back of your lower thighs and, using the strength that came so easily to him, bent your legs backward so that they were pressed against your stomach and your sex laid fully exposed before him. He pressed his nose against your slick entrance and breathed in deeply. You clutched the sheets tightly in your hands and gasped in response. “Mmmm,” he moaned gruffly. “And you smell like sylleblossoms.”

 

He began slowly tracing his tongue up and down your folds, tasting you. Savoring you. The overwhelming sensation as he slowly dipped his tongue up and down over your lips drove you to insanity and you cried out in white hot pleasure as he paused over your clit and began to flick it with his tongue. He wrapped his mouth around the bud and sucked lightly yet still forcefully, almost driving you to climax immediately. He lingered there, sucking and licking you ravenously, all while inhaling deeply to take in your natural scent. You screamed his name over and over in pleasure and you laced your fingers through his short hair, finally gripping the back of his head to pull his face forcefully against you. He groaned in pleasure against your firm grip on him and continued devouring you. It was when you sensed one hand release its strong hold of your thigh and felt a thick, muscular finger penetrate your folds into your entrance in smooth, languid pumps that you knew you were going to come.

 

He slipped another finger inside of you and began pumping faster pace. You arched your back and gripped the back of his head tighter as he licked and sucked you. He groaned in satisfaction at your natural reaction to his careful and intimate ministrations of your body and the vibrations of his deep voice humming against your clit put you over the edge.

 

“Unnngh, Cor, Cor! Oh…gods, Cor!! I…I…I’m going to…!”

 

Your orgasm ripped and roared through your entire body and you screamed his name over and over again in intense bliss. Tears once again formed in your eyes and streamed down your face as the white heat washed over you. Cor continued his assault on you with his tongue and lapped up your juices hungrily. You trembled and shook and cried as you came, releasing your grasp from his head to tightly grip the sheets between your fingers. You twisted and turned your hips against the sheets as the waves of intense pleasure shook you, then melted and washed away into extreme sensitivity.

 

Cor let out a low growl against your sensitive clit and kissed it one more time to torture you, causing your knuckles to grow whiter as you gripped the sheets with all of your strength. You panted and gasped for air, watching as he withdrew his fingers from your folds and sat himself upright on his knees, inserting the soaking digits into his mouth to lick them clean.

 

“Now you’re ready for me. And oh gods do I want you so badly. I want to feel all of you, Y/N. I want to make you come over and over and over again.”

 

Still attempting to catch your breath, you sat yourself up on your elbows, only to see Cor beginning to pump his rock-hard shaft with his muscular hand upwards and downwards in quickening motions. You could sense that his impatience was at its peak. He groaned in anticipation of his own much-needed release as he ran his steel blue eyes over your deliciously naked body once more. He positioned his hips between your legs and spread them open with his own powerful thighs.

 

His cock swelled and pulsed in response to his lust and desire and his breathing grew faster. He leaned himself over your naked and trembling form, holding himself up on the mattress with his unoccupied hand. He pumped himself a few more times and you felt him line himself up to your entrance. The tip of his length, which had leaked a few small droplets of precum in his desire for you once more, gently grazed the delicate skin of your sensitive folds. You opened your mouth to speak. To try and get any last words in at all before…before…

 

“C…Cor wait a minute. Please wait. I don’t want this. I…Gladio...I love him so much. More than anything. I can’t do this to him. Please let me go. I won’t say a word to him about this. About what happened tonight. Please just let me go.” The tears welled up again as you begged and pleaded with him, hoping and praying to the gods that he would finally listen.  
  
“Hmph,” he smirked, turning his attention momentarily away from your dripping and ready entrance to look up at your face. The pupils of his striking blue eyes swirled with darkness as they met yours. “Now what made you think you had a choice?”

 

With that, he gripped the base of his rock-hard shaft with his hand and plunged himself deep inside of you with such ferocity and intensity that you felt that you were about to be torn in half. The alarming speed in which he forced his aching member inside of you was so fast and unexpected that you had no time at all to adjust to his massive size and girth. You screamed in pain and dipped your head back into the mattress as he stretched you and filled you completely, sensations of both unbearable agony and utter ecstasy overwhelming your body simultaneously. Cor groaned in sheer pleasure and relief as he felt your inner walls grip him so exquisitely and so tightly as he sheathed himself fully within you to the hilt. He had finally gotten what he truly wanted.

 

Cor paused once he was all the way inside of you to clutch your bruised and aching hips with both hands, finally granting you brief respite to try and allow your body to adjust to his huge size. You whimpered as he held firmly onto you, the pain between your legs receding only slightly. Unbelievable feelings of power and lust coursed and pulsated through Cor’s veins and he shut his eyes momentarily, overwhelmed by the pleasure that had begun to consume him. You felt his member twitch violently inside you, aching for movement. But Cor remained still. You trembled beneath him, waiting anxiously for his next move.

 

_Gladio…oh Gladio. How could this happen? I’m so sorry._

 

“F...fuck…” Cor managed between ragged breaths. His eyes fluttered open and you felt the thin sheen of sweat on his palms leave moistened prints on your skin as he held onto you. “You are so tight.”

 

Tightening his hold on your waist, he slowly began pulling himself out of you. Once he was back far enough so that only the tip of his member was inserted, he snapped his hips forward and plunged himself deeply inside of you again. You shrieked again and arched your back against him as he entered you again. He let out a low growl and moaned your name in bliss as he did it again and again and again, increasing his pace with each powerful thrust. You gripped the sheets between your fingers even tighter than before and closed your eyes, too afraid to make eye contact with the marshal. As if doing so would make this all real. This just had to be a nightmare and you would wake up any moment now.

  
After a few more powerful thrusts, you felt the pain you had experienced with the marshal’s initial entrance slowly begin fading away. Instead, each time he fully inserted himself inside of you and you felt his hips pressed against you, you felt the heat of your own arousal build and you knew you were at the marshal’s command. Your body was now his. He had claimed you and there was no going back.

 

Your cries of pain changed in tone and grew deeper, more seductive. You realized, much to your own horror, that you were loudly moaning now, drawing out each cry every time he filled you up. The intensity of Cor’s thrusts grew in response to hearing the change in tone of your voice and he picked up his pace, his balls smacking against your skin with each forward thrust. The very sound of this carnal act turned you on and you felt yourself growing wetter and wetter in response, your moans mixing and mingling with his in the heavy air of the hotel room. He now slid in and out of you with relative ease, and you wrapped your legs around his waist and lifted your bottom slightly off of the bed to grant him access to that sweet spot deep inside of you. He plunged himself within you repeatedly and you moaned his name as you pulled him closer to you with your legs. The heightened friction and proximity between your bodies created the perfect angle for Cor to graze that very sensitive spot with each thrust.

 

“Yes, that’s it. Fuck, Y/N. Your tight pussy is handling me so well.” His dirty words mixed with the intensity of the pleasure you were experiencing caused another crimson blush to travel up the length of your body and a shiver up your spine. You cried out as he took advantage of his large hands grasping desperately on your hips to pull your body toward him as he pounded into you. “Give yourself over to me,” Cor moaned as he felt the slick wetness of your heat envelop him. “You’re mine now.”

 

Just as you felt the all-too familiar white heat start to build within the pit of your stomach, Cor pulled himself all the way out of you. Your eyes flew open and you moved your head to look up at him in surprise. You untangled your legs from the older man’s muscular form.

 

“C…Cor…why did you…?” You started, sitting yourself up on your elbows. Your lower body ached with need for him to be inside of you though you still didn’t want to admit it to yourself. Though he was breathing quickly, Cor’s mouth curved into his signature smirk. He leaned forward over your sweat-soaked body and his lips crashed against yours in a passionate kiss. You kissed him back with all you had and wrapped your arms around his muscular chest which had become covered in sweat during the course of your intimacy. You wanted this man. No, you needed him now.

 

Cor wrapped his arms around your torso and, without warning, flipped your bodies over so your sweat-drenched yet delicate form was now on top of his and his back was plastered against the mattress. The skin of his scar-ridden chest felt like fire beneath your breasts as you pressed yourself against him. You spread your legs apart and readjusted them so you were now straddling his waist. You felt his incredibly hard cock press hotly against the soft, feminine curve of your ass and you shivered in anticipation. Cor broke the kiss and gently tucked a strand of your hair that had fallen on his face behind your ear. Your breathing was shallow and quick and evenly matched with his. The current of desire was so powerful between the two of you that you were positive that not even the EXINERIS powerplant could duplicate such a strong source of electricity. The thought would have made you laugh out loud had you not been so hungry with need and desire for the marshal. Cor spoke quietly, the intimacy building in the air causing you to tremble. You pushed thoughts of Gladio far away into the farthest recesses of your mind.

 

“Finally. I have been waiting for this moment – for your surrender. You are shaking with a need for something only I can give you right now. I want to see that beautiful body of yours on top of me. You are mine tonight, Y/N.”  
  
You swallowed hard, turned on immensely by his words. You lifted your chest off of him and met his heated gaze. The marshal ran his hands up and down your sides in admiration of the body you trained hard for, his fingertips leaving hot, pleasurable trails of moisture on your skin. He now knew you wanted this just as badly as he did, but the thought of you being on top and in control of such a powerful, well-known, hell “immortal” man made you so wet you were almost sure you were going to slip right off of him. Instead, you gathered control of yourself and placed your hands on his chest and sat yourself fully upright, tightly straddling your legs around his hips.

 

Maintaining eye contact, you slowly and carefully lifted yourself off of him just high enough to reach between your legs to wrap one hand around his hot, pulsating cock. You gently lined him up to your entrance and, after stroking him exquisitely slowly a few times, began the excruciatingly slow descent downward. Cor growled as you began sinking yourself down on top of him, reveling in the site of you taking all of him inside of you inch by agonizing inch. You threw your head back and moaned loudly in ecstasy as he slipped in between your dripping folds and filled you up and stretched you in a way you swear you had never felt before.

 

When you had finally fully impaled yourself, you allowed yourself a moment to adjust once more to his immense size. Between ragged breaths, you realized that you were connected again with the marshal in a way you had never even remotely imagined before today. Your body screamed at you to start moving, but he was so large that you knew you still needed that precious moment to adapt to him. Cor took this opportunity to grasp your hips tightly with his sizeable hands, the touch of his skin still burning against yours despite the growing heat of your own body. The air of the hotel room felt heavy and thick with the powerful erotic secret that the two of you now shared. A sheen of sweat glistened over your body in the moonlight and Cor licked his lips at the sight of you.

 

After you had adjusted yourself and felt Cor’s needy, attention starved cock twitch deeply inside of you, you lifted your hips ever so slightly then brought them back down again carefully. Cor groaned and shut his eyes tightly as you did the same movement again, only a little faster this time. You moaned his name as you shifted all of your weight to your hands which were pressed firmly against his muscular chest and lifted your hips up and down and up and down in the sensual, immensely pleasurable rhythm you were developing. You picked up your pace and rode the marshal a little quicker now. You arched your back and tilted your head backward in sheer bliss as Cor stretched you over and over and over again. Cor squeezed your hips tighter than ever and he began thrusting his hips in tandem with yours, hitting every single sweet spot imaginable. Just when you thought you couldn’t take anymore, you felt his thumb begin rubbing your clit in fast, unbearable circles. Your pleasured cries grew louder and sharper and you knew you were maddeningly close to coming. Your skin, your mind, your heart, your soul. Everything was on fire.

 

“Yes, that’s it. Oh fuck, Y/N! Fuck! I could stay in you for hours with the way your tight pussy is squeezing me. Unnghhh.”

 

“Cor!! Oh gods! I am going to come!! I am….unngghh….ahhhhhh!”

 

Everything went white as your second orgasm ripped and tore through your body. This one more powerful than the last. You shrieked the Marshal’s name and felt the tears slip down your cheeks as the waves of pleasure rippled throughout your exhausted frame. Just as you were hitting your peak, Cor flipped you onto your back on the mattress again, released his grip from your hips to wrap his hands around your wrists and held them against the mattress on each side of your head. He pounded himself into you at a maddening pace and you felt the tip of him hit the deepest part within you over and over and over again, increasing the intensity of your orgasm. His breathing and the rhythm of his hips became more and more erratic. His pleasured moans became drowned out by your screams of bliss.

 

After a few more rigorous thrusts, Cor came. He roared your name as he spilled his hot, thick ropes of cum deep inside you. He let go of your wrists to grab the sheets beside your head and you wrapped your arms around his neck, pushing your forehead against his as you felt yourself become filled up with his seed. Once more you wrapped your legs around him and felt his cock pulse wildly within you. You dug your nails into his back and arched your own as he filled you up. Cor locked his lips with yours and you kissed him back without reserve, your chests heaving together in unison as you rode the endless waves of pleasure together.

 

Cor remained inside you for what felt like an eternity. A soft breeze blew in from the open balcony window and grazed your sweat-soaked bodies in a sensation of much-needed relief. After a few minutes, once your breathing slowed to a normal pace and his cock had softened, he gently broke the kiss and rested his forehead against yours as he pulled his hips back. You didn’t dare open your eyes. You could feel his hot cum intertwine with your own juices and begin trickling out of you as he fully withdrew his shaft. You carefully lowered your legs from his waist back onto the bed. Your eyes slowly fluttered open and locked on to his as he lifted himself onto his knees, his signature smirk forming the corners of his handsome mouth.

 

“I guess you could say your training is over for today,” Cor uttered quietly. His gravelly voice that had thickened with lust pierced through the stagnant air. He smiled to himself as he climbed off of the bed and stood fully upright, turning away from you so that his muscular back faced your naked form. He bent down to pick up his pants and his red-soled leather boots off of the hotel room floor. He continued talking as he unhurriedly gathered the rest of his things. His voice low, almost to a whisper.

  
“Now I am off to prepare for another training of sorts, you could say. I have plans to meet with…” he frowned and turned his head toward you, pausing only for a moment. “ _Gladio_ …tomorrow. I’ll be leading him through the Tempering Grounds. I’m sure he told you all about that place and his grand plan to ‘redeem’ himself. Hmph, he reminds me so much of myself at that age sometimes. His arrogance. His attitude. Even his choice…in _women_.” He placed an interesting emphasis on that last word and turned his head forward again to focus on getting dressed.

 

A few more minutes passed in silence between the two of you. The only sounds audible were the soft clanging of the marshal’s belt as he looped it through the waist of his pants and the muffled sounds of voices being carried upward by the gentle wind into the hotel room from the energetic Lestallum streets. Finally, the marshal cleared his throat and spoke, startling you as you lay dazed and weakened on the sweat-soaked mattress.

 

“Don’t worry. If you think I would mention a single word of what happened here tonight to Gladio, you would be mistaken.” He turned himself fully toward you and crossed his muscular arms over his bare chest, locking his icy blue eyes with yours. “I expect you to not say anything either.” His lips curled upward into a sly smile. “Your training went very well today. I will definitely tell him that.”

 

You were frozen. No longer from fear, but rather from the sheer exhaustion that had been building up over the course of the long day and into the evening. Your body ached immensely. Your muscles burned with more fire and more heat than the intense warmth that radiated throughout Lestallum from the meteor. You felt so weak that you could not even lift a single bruised finger or form even one word from your swollen lips. You had finally come down from your high, the adrenaline no longer coursing through your veins. All you could do you was watch Cor in silence as he slipped his Crownsguard-issued shirt over his head and place his signature black jacket back over his broad shoulders.

 

Nonetheless, Cor’s words resonated deep within you as you felt your eyelids grow heavier and heavier. You had no strength to talk back to him. To fight. The battle was over and the marshal had won. He had left his mark of victory inside of you. Of course you would never say anything to Gladio, and yet, what did that mean for your relationship? Could you even have a relationship after what Cor had done to you? Nothing made sense anymore. How could this man bring you so much physical and emotional pain and yet so much pleasure at once? You wished you could cry, and yet your tear ducts had dried up. Instead, you felt the warm embrace of sleep begin to envelop you. Laying on your side, you curled your legs up to your chest and watched as the marshal unlocked the door and reached for the door knob, turning toward you one last time.

 

“Don’t forget what I had said earlier about being with me. Goodbye, Y/N.”  
  
Those were the last words you heard before you felt the darkness of sleep overcome you.

 

~

 

You awoke hours later from your dreamless sleep with a start, your heart beating frantically. You sat up and clutched your trembling hands to the soft patch of skin on your chest between your breasts, panting as you tried to slow your shallow breaths. You scanned the hotel room to let your eyes adjust and to get a sense of your current surroundings. You noticed it was still dark outside. You wondered what time it was. Wasn’t it morning?

 

_Breathe….breathe….wait…why am I naked?_

 

You choked on a gasp as the memories from the evening burst into your sleep-numbed brain like lightning. The impossible physical training you endured in the afternoon, the walk back to the hotel, his large hands grasping your delicate form, his intimidating manhood forcefully entering you, the rough yet passionate kisses you shared, the moans of pleasure.

 

Your mind burned and ached at the intrusive thoughts and you trembled as the sudden recollection of being claimed by the Immortal returned. You tried with all of your might to slow your breathing again, but that only caused you to shake harder. You grabbed the pillow from behind you and held it to your face, muffling the shrieks and screams of agony you let forth from deep within you. You let the soft silk pillowcase catch your tears as you sobbed, your voice growing hoarse as you cried out Gladio’s name over and over again in despair.

 

You shot out of bed in a desperate search for your phone. You knew he had thrown it somewhere...but where? Your legs felt weak as you circled around the bed and you tried to ignore the shakiness in your knees as you paced across the hotel room floor. You finally found it lying under your tattered heap of clothing on the floor a few feet away from the king-sized bed. The remnants of your leggings which Cor had torn cleanly off of you in his fit of passion lay mere inches away. You shuddered as you knelt down to swat the clothing away to grasp the only form of communication you had. The cracked glass screen staring back at you felt like a mockery as you punched in your code to unlock it.  

 

You froze. The bright light from the notification that lit up your screen made you squint in the darkness surrounding you.

 

“4 NEW MESSAGES”

 

You swiped away the home screen with your thumb and opened up your text messages. The blood drained from your face as you tapped on the oldest group of the four. The ones…from Gladio.

 

**Gladio Amicitia <3 [06:01 AM]**: “Hey babe.  How was training with Cor yesterday? Was he as scary as you thought he would be? Heh.”

 

You felt like you were going to throw up. You gulped back the bile building in your throat.

 

**Gladio Amicitia <3 [06:02 AM]**: “Only joking. I’m sure it went fine. You’re strong enough as it is. Sorry for not messaging you until now. We ran into some trouble with a Niff base along the way but don’t worry, we are all fine. Tell you about it later. Headed to Caem now. Then off to meet with Cor. He’s helping me out at the trial I told you about. Don’t you go worrying your beautiful little head about me now. I’ll be fine. See you in Lestallum in a couple days.”

 

Once more you felt the tears welling in your eyes as you read his final message to you.

 

**Gladio Amicitia <3 [06:03 AM]**: “I miss the hell out of you. I love you.”

 

That was it. The dam broke loose. You shook and cried and screamed with the weight of what had happened pouring over you. You keeled over and wrapped your arms around your torso, attempting to warm yourself in the unexpected chill encompassing your body. You felt your blood come to a slow crawl through your veins like ice. You would need time to respond to him. You couldn’t respond to him like this. Your thoughts traveled back to the dried cum that stained the edges of your netherlips and your inner thighs.

 

It was then you remembered you had one more message you hadn’t read yet.

 

One from an unknown number.

 

Shivering, you carefully picked your phone back off the floor and began to input your code again. You became filled with dread as your thumb softly tapped the text message icon. Your tears abruptly stopped and your mouth went dry as you began reading.

 

**UNKNOWN NUMBER [06:50 AM]** : “I can’t stop thinking about you. It was so hard to leave your side last night, but I do have a mission to fulfill today. I’ll be meeting Gladio in a few hours as planned. It may be difficult to remain focused as I know my thoughts will always return to you and our evening together.”

 

You felt the bile rise in your throat once more. The adrenaline began it’s now all-too-familiar course throughout your body

 

The message continued.

 

“I will eventually be traveling to Cape Caem myself to see Prince Noctis and everyone off to Altissia but will return to Lestallum as soon as I can. I want to see you again. No, I need to see you. Wait for me.”

 

_Altissia…_

When Gladio would be across the sea on an entirely different continent.

_I need to see you…_

 

When he wouldn’t be here anymore to protect you. He would be gone. For gods knew how long. Maybe…maybe he would never even come back since he needed to actually _survive_ his trial against Gilgamesh first.

 

_Wait for me…_

 

Your hand shook as you stared at his message. The crushing guilt and fear and full realization of what had happened last night as your brain put the pieces back together was becoming too much to bear.

 

You turned your attention away from your phone to stare out of the open balcony doors in front of you. All you could do was turn your gaze upward at the swirling orange and crimson beams of light beginning to peak through the clouds and illuminate the morning sky as dawn broke. Just yesterday at this time you were safe and secure in Gladio’s arms. Today the future remained uncertain.

 

You took one last cursory glance at your phone then placed it gently on the floor beside you. You would respond later. To whom, you were not certain. For now, all you wanted to do was continue resting your exhausted body. With a deep sigh, you crawled back underneath the covers of your bed and closed your eyes, letting your dreams blissfully carry you back to happier times.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
